someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gnome's hell
I used to play Gnomoria a lot. I actually really like this game. But now I'm still playing it a little. Not to often... (For who doesn't know about this game - it's a sandbox game where you need to build houses, farms and some other things for your gnomes. Almost like Dwarf Fortress.) I hate goblins. They are so annoying. It's not the problem to kill litlle unarmored groups but they can actually steal your stuff while your gnomes are sleeping. I've sent to the goblin kingdoms corpses of their people just to piss them off. Once I've sent them about 25 goblin corpses and limbs there was a huge reply. They've attacked my village... ...like fully equipped! Goblins and orges got everything. Crossbows, claymores, axes, armor... I've lost a lot of gnomes this time. From total population of about 50 only 2 survived. One of these just slept on a sixth floor of the "sleeping house". Another one was at engineer shop building a lot of blunderbusses for military purposes. After this battle all of my survived gnomes were bleeding and I wasn't able to help them. Three of them fall on the ground immediately. Six gnomes were on their foot but instead going to the hospital they've managed to go to the well to get fresh water, after taking a refreshment they've dropped dead. And last of the survivors was in a hospital for one day. On the next day he passed away. You might think that this is pretty depressive as it is and I will agree. I've never lost so many people in battles... I've abandoned this saved world for about 3 days. When I have remembered about it I came back to game and something was different. The name of world had changed. It was simply "don't". That didn't scare me at all. I did named them pretty random so I don't actually remember any of these names. I loaded the game. It was regular game but once i've opened the "population" window and that gave me a lot of scares. Population Overview Population: 50 Deceased: 48 Injured: 0 That was strange. I've opened the profession assignment window. All of the names were there. Nothing changed. I thought I've not saved the game since the goblin invasion but I certanly did. I opened one of the deceased gnome's window. I moved camera to him. Now that's scary. It was like hell. No, it's literally hell. Several gnomes were running from goblins. Goblins were not regular. They were red-colored armed with swords. No one there can ever die. If one of my gnomes die in here they immediately resurrect on the same place. Most of them were melting in lava for eternity. Death was a regular deal here. I was shocked. I've realized that i sent them back here... I shut the game and go right to the kitchen for a little break. I came back and reloaded the game. Now this place is hidden. I've sent one of my gnomes to this very place. The layout was pretty much the same but nobody was there. After a few weeks in game some of the new gnomes have arrived and things got in their places. Now I'm still playing it a little... Trying to not to lose anybody... ___________ Notarget1337. Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game